


Light

by dancingwithdinosaur



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdinosaur/pseuds/dancingwithdinosaur
Summary: I’ve never been great at drinking, I think. And Crowley, Snow, I think I’m a little drunk on you.





	Light

-Baz-

 

I’ve never been great at drinking. I think it has something to do with the vampirism and my body just absorbing everything a lot quicker than regular people would. Snow is worse, however. 

He’s just had his second shot of Vodka, and his cheeks are already flushed, eyes glinting. And he would probably kill me if he knew that most of the time I still call him Snow in my head.

I feel a warm flutter every time I look at him now. He's half sitting, half sprawling on the grubby, old sofa that Penny brought to their London flat, and he’s listening to one of her stories about her trip to America that she has just returned from. Micah is sitting next to her, one of his hands absently resting on her plump thigh. He’s a nice bloke; quiet, with lovely dark skin and a pretty smile. They’re beaming, the two of them. I wonder if Simon and I beam like that, too.

Penny’s story is something about Florida and merewolves and alligators. I think it’s supposed to be funny, but I don’t really listen to it. My head feels fuzzy.

For a moment, I think back to my fifth year at Watford; the endless nights spent down in the catacombs. Back when Simon and I were still sworn enemies and all my dreams were of blood and gore and tears. And some sad wanking I wasn’t particularly proud of. Back when I thought that one day, I’d have to die at the hands of the chosen one. Or worse: kill him.

I would drink on those nights. I smuggled bottles of expensive brandy that father kept away in our family home cellar, where they’d collect a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. And then I’d sit there, next to my mother’s grave, casting  **_"There’s light at the end of the tunnel!"_ ** just to brighten the crypt a little and grimacing at the irony of those words.

The first time I drank, I got wasted. In hindsight, I probably should have known that mixing  roastbeef, rats’ blood, and brandy wasn’t going to end well. It was vile. Even for me.

I scoffed back then, wiping my mouth and trying not to breath in too deeply, staring at the glimmer slowly swirling under the ceiling, then at the drained rats.  **“** **_There’s light at the end of the tunnel”_ ** , I’d think. My ass!

In some of those nights, I’d crawl back into bed just before sunrise and lay there, listening to Snow’s slow, steady breaths, whilst my bed started spinning and my face felt numb.

I’d watch him; how the sun would slowly creep up on him through our windows (the idiot would never shut them, just to take the piss), and it would paint his mess of a hairstyle golden, red and orange.  _ You’re burning me _ , I’d think.  _ You’re the only fire I can’t figure out how to handle _ .

He’s still burning me now, even without his magic. Here in his living room, listening to Penny. And he’s laughing and grinning and just  _ beaming _ . 

Later into the evening, I kiss him on his forehead. Maybe on his cheeks and his nose and lips, too, just because I’m that weak. Or maybe just because I like kissing him there. He’s kissing me, too. And doing that nice thing with his chin, smoothing the hair off my neck and brushing his hands over my arms.

I’ve never been great at drinking, I think. And Crowley, Snow, I think I’m a little drunk on you.

The room is dark, but I see his face in front of me; so clear and bright that I’m almost sure that there has to be a little bit of magic left inside him. He’s incandescent.

_ There’s light at the end of the tunnel _ , I think, and I kiss him once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever uploaded any of my writing and I´m deeply insecure about it. If you can, please go easy on me! :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading this - or rather: thank you for digging your way through it! I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
